Crim
Crim (クリム, Kurimu) was one of the founders of the Crimson Knights. He is a Long Arm of tremendous skill and power. Online Appearance Crim is a male Long Arm with spiky blue hair. He wears a red jacket and flared red and yellow pants. He keeps his jacket open, revealing his bare chest which is marked with his wave symbol. Personality Crim is a very happy-go-lucky player. He enjoys living on the edge and testing his skills against strong monsters. As a self-proclaimed defender of justice, he never turns down a chance to help somebody in need, especially not if that person is a pretty girl. He used to be a member of the Crimson Knights, but left when he felt that it was tying him down. He prefers to keep the real world and the game world separate, and will take breaks from the game if he feels it's getting to be too bothersome. He is close to Subaru, who he founded the Crimson Knights with and appears to share romantic feelings for her. He has a bit of a rivalry with Silver Knight, though most if it is on Silver Knight's side, not his. Offline Basic Info Crim's player is a Businessman. He spends long hours at the office, and is frequently sent off on business trips to places all around the world. His age is unknown, but he's likely in his late twenties to early thirties. Hobbies Playing The World is Crim's main hobby, though he's also a big fan of books. Interestingly, Ryo Sakuma is one of his favorite authors; he frequently uses quotes from his books in the game. History .hack//SIGN Crim first appeared in .hack//SIGN. In the series, it is revealed that he was a starter of Crimson Knights, which comprises players who want to keep the order of The World. Later, Crim found being a Crimson Knights member did not match his personality, therefore, left the group. Even if he had left the Crimson Knights, he still kept a strong link with Subaru. The emotion of Crim to Subaru is fully clear, but it seems to be mixture of love and kindness. When there were rumors of the legendary item Key of the Twilight on BBS, BT, Sora and others decided to find it. However, Crim showed the least interest in it because he had tried finding it long time ago when the rumour first arose but he failed in discovering it. Because of the existence of Tsukasa's rule-breaking power, which shared the same property as the out-law item the Key of Twilight, also being convinced by BT, Crim joined the search for the Key of Twilight. He teamed up with BT in the beginning and finally with others. He mainly was responsible for searching for information on old BBS logs. Crim is a high level player and he likes helping low level players. His acts are always driven by justice such that he is always seen as a foe or a rival to Sora, who is a PKer. .hack//Games Kite first sees Crim as a memory fragment. Later in .hack//Quarantine Kite runs into Crim after traveling to a location where Subaru was rumored to be. Crim informs Kite that Subaru no longer plays The World, and that he was wasting his time looking for her. He said he'd like to help out, but that he had business in the real world to attend to. Before leaving, he let it slip that Kite had become a celebrity in The World. Crim can later be found wandering about the Root Towns. He has numerous Heavy Axeman weapons available to trade, possibly gifts he'd intended to give to Subaru. .hack//Unison Crim meets up with most of the .hack gang at a bar in Carmina Gadelica. He tries to give Tsukasa some advice about manly vigor, but is stopped by Mimiru who reminds him that Tsukasa's player is actually a girl, and has no need for that kind of advice. He later travels to Net Slum where he joins a party hosted by Helba. .hack//GIFT In GIFT, Crim teams up with Subaru and Silver Knight to find the location of Helba's Hot Springs. After watching Subaru beat up Silver Knight for making an offcolor comment, he states that she's grown strong. After reaching the Hot Springs he's challenged to a fight by Sora. He accepts the challenge and the two begin fighting each other, suspended by wires above the field. Balmung accidently gets caught up in the fight and gets some of his feathers ripped off by Crim's Spear. This causes Balmung to fly into a berserk rage and attack Crim, allowing Sora to slip away. Later, Crim peeps on Subaru, Mimiru and BT as they bathe in the hot springs. Trivia *Crim's title is "The Red Lightning", a possible reference to his appearance. *Crim apparently has a Rocker Grunty, he was seen riding one in an episode of SIGN. Category:Long Arms Category:SIGN Characters Category:Game Characters Category:GIFT Characters Es:Crim Pl:Crim Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters